Communication systems implementing time division multiple access (TDMA) use a common channel for communicating among multiple users by allocating unique time slots to different users. Subscribers of communication systems that implement TDMA are often organized into groups, which are sometimes referred to as talkgroups.
A communication system that implements TDMA may suspend status update services for a subscriber during an active call. For example, a location update service for a subscriber, that allows the subscriber to provide location data, may be suspended when the subscriber is part of an active call. Accordingly, depending on the duration of a call, the location of subscribers may not be updated for a significant period of time. Within the public safety industry, the lack of updated status data for subscribers, such as location data, may inhibit or limit subscriber location tracking, location-based dispatching, and other functionality that relies on updated status data for a subscriber.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.